blackout
by ch3rrry
Summary: The world shuts out, leaving only the black of night. And also two teenagers shut in a room together. [Riku/Namine, post-KH3D]
Honestly, this is the best one I've revised yet.

Its super fluffy and cu te and everythings just really nice please read it

* * *

Claps of thunder roared, and flashes of lightning flickered in and out of view. A raging storm, visible through the white-framed window against the paint-stained wall. Namine rested a hand curling into a clenched fist on the windowsill, refusing to move away yet remaining to shiver uncontrollably.

And then world suddenly ended. A high pitched noise of indecipherable origin had pierced the peace, and then there was silence. A long, loud ear-splitting silence. Everything within sight was a monochromatic black, not even the bleakest light breaking through the shrouding and seemingly perennially reigning dark.

It seemed acceptable to lapse into a state of even more nervous anxiety, and maybe now emit a small exclamation of terror at this newfound state of affairs.

"Namine..?" an alerted yet attempted gentle tone. As much as he wanted to be the brave one, thunderstorms still proved to be no pleasant memory to the silverette. Remembering when he had nearly torn Destiny Islands apart and basically ruin everything was something he wished not to experience when there was still someone in vicinity to watch him break down. She had already seen him do so, but.. it never felt right to make her worry because of things she couldn't believe to understand.

Past memories were just that, however, and in the present Riku was standing in Namine's room, after being pushed in by Sora and Kairi to appease to their matchmaking. With the door shut behind him. But in the end, their efforts didn't make the slightest help for him. A thunderstorm to dissolve in fears and now a blackout to prevail despair- not exactly the most romantic scenario. It seemed more like a horror movie, actually.

Even so, disregarding all else, Namine was still nowhere to be seen. She had been standing at the far side of her room, peering, though visibly shaken, through the window when he entered, but now...?

"Ri- where are you?" fear and anxiety were evident, her voice quivering with a slight edge of genuine despair. Hearing the tone of her voice made him more worry more than anything else- and though as much as he wanted to stand where he was and comfort her, even if it was only vocally - he had to make an effort to actually find her and help. Though by hearing her voice, added with his steadily declining acute perceptibly to see through the darkness, he could vaguely get a sense of where she was.

He regretted not taking the time to train blindfolded, as he had once done, because now he couldn't see in the dark at all.

"Keep talking- I'll find you." He meant to sound calm and collected, showing her a notion of reliability, however, the output was a slightly commanding, scared, and lost plea.

"I..o-okay..um.." Her voice was steadier than last time, and sounded more collected than his had. And it remained constant, in the same area as he had vaguely pinpointed earlier. Brushing his hands along the edges of his direct surroundings at his sides, he quietly made his way towards the small, shadowed frame hovering near the rain-streaked window. His vision blurred in the darkness, but he could see enough to accommodate.

He moved a few steps closer, closing his eyes tightly in vain attempt to shut out the ambient noise of thunderstorm in the background, and bumped into something. Only, this something made a sound. And was a someone, not a something. The newfound She rubbed her nose as she stepped backwards in her place in accordance to the rebound aftermath of the collision, mumbling apologies broken in stutters under her timid breath.

Riku hesitated, but only for a moment, afterwards returned by collapsing against her in exhausted finality, wrapping his arms around her torso tightly, burying his head in her shoulder, cheeks pink and hair scattered, an expression of intimacy leaving Namine with the split-second expression of a deer in headlights, before returning the hug in full reciprocation. Standing in silence, neither of the two willed to let go, and neither did, aside from a quick few-second glance at each other, met with pink faces and hesitant blue eyes, palms still met at the shoulders of the other.

"...I-C-can w-" both voices synchronized, halting mid-sentence.

"You go fi-" It didn't end.

Pink faces turned red, eyes averted. They had spent a year in time growing close as friends, and maybe falling asleep cuddling together a few times. Completely by accident. They were supposed to have left the embarrassment stage of emotion long behind, but surprise surprise, it was still there, even after the amount of affinity and closeness the two had come to.

It didn't mean they were oblivious to each other's thoughts, but neither did it mean much as neither knew how to act or do anything without making the situation more awkward than it already was. Warm tinted cheeks and incoherent mumbling filled the space of silence between them, attempting in vain to say what was wanted to be said.

In conclusive resolve, both leaned against each other again, but Riku pulled Namine closer to his frame, collapsing to the ground and leaning against the wall, pulling her head to his chest, and burying his face in her flaxen hair, arms wrapping around her once again and blocking out the ambient noise. Initial shock and tangible surprise wore off in more than just a few moments, but Namine adjusted herself, folding her legs and surrendering to his warmth. They were tangled together in an inseparable cuddling heap, visible only by the sudden flashes of lightning illuminating the room momentarily.

..It might've been a good idea to keep in mind, however, that Riku's mission days started the next and he would most likely be sought for and found. Cuddling with Namine. An event that would give him what would seem like eternal hell from Sora and Kairi.


End file.
